


Wild Horses Couldn't Drag Me Away

by evanescentwoodnymph



Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, idk man it's a sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: "So there they stood, two former lovers who only wanted the world for each other."





	Wild Horses Couldn't Drag Me Away

So there they stood, two former lovers who only wanted the world for each other.

Bleeding out.

Neither of them could have won. Amélie was too far gone, and Gérard was beyond returning to a normal life.

No one was there to help either of them. This was their own quarrel, and here they would meet their demise.

This was only meant to be an interception. Stop the Widowmaker's mission, and apprehend her. Maybe there was hope.

None.

Bullets and the sharp sting from a dissipated venom mine afflicted the two of them. Only feet apart. They both knew. So they drew closer, until they lay side by side upon the pavement.

"Gérard..." Her eyes were duller, but he understood. It was Amélie after all, emerging just in time to bid her husband farewell.

"Amélie." He affirmed this, raising a bloodied hand to her cold cheek.

Between the two of them, there were no more words. Understanding, however. Apologies that would never be verbalized, but were felt once their lips met for the first time in years.

Somehow it made the pain of dying go away. They finally had each other. Closure.

They embraced until they breathed their last.

**Author's Note:**

> i showed this to my friend, and he said 'nice going dipshits.' i think that sums up the lacroixs nicely. part of me wants to expand on this but i'm bad with sad shit. anyway rip.


End file.
